Can't Get You Out of My Head
Part of the Songfic Series. Plot A striking she-cat called Moonrise is in love with a tom named Lionclaw. He doesn't care for her, though,because he has a mate, Hiddenmoon. Despite this, Moonrise continues to think of Lionclaw. Cats Moonrise- striking silver tabby with dark blue eyes and a white muzzle and paws Lionclaw- ginger-and-gold tabby with amber eyes Hiddenmoon- gorgeous pure black she-cat with gleaming, forest-green eyes Video The story does not include the "la la las" as in the video and original script. Songfic I just can’t get you out of my head '' ''Boy your lovin’ is all I think about '' ''I just can’t get you out of my head '' ''Boy it’s more than I dare to think about My heart fails as I look up at Lionclaw. He is sitting in the middle of camp, next to Hiddenmoon. His ginger-and-gold pelt is touching Hiddenmoon's black one. She's grooming his pelt, purring lovingly while shooting me hostile but satisfied dirty looks. Hiddenmoon hates me. Even though he already has a mate, Lionclaw occupies my thoughts wherever I go. I just can’t get you out of my head '' ''Boy your lovin’ is all I think about '' ''I just can’t get you out of my head '' ''Boy it’s more than I dare to think about '' Lionclaw is purring, his tail wraps around mine. His rough tongue rasped my cheek. Deep in my throat, I rumble my contentment and twine my tail with his. "I love you." he whispers. "I love you." I wake up. It was a dream. Just like my love for Lionclaw. ''Every night, every day '' ''Just to be there in your arms '' ''Won’t you stay '' ''Won’t you then stay forever '' ''And ever and ever and ever '' I hear a growl. I turn around. Hiddenmoon is standing behind me. Her sleek black fur is fluffed up in anger. She bares her teeth. "Keep away from Lionclaw, do you here me?" she snarls. I wonder why she's so angry. Then I see Lionclaw in the corner. His amber eyes are filled with fury as he glares at Hiddenmoon. What's happened? ''I just can’t get you out of my head '' ''Boy your lovin’ is all I think about '' ''I just can’t get you out of my head '' ''Boy it’s more than I dare to think about Lionclaw walkes forward slowly. "Moonrise, can I talk to you?" he asks. Mystified, I follow him. "Look, I know you've been my best friend since we were kits." My breath catches in my throat. What was he saying? "Hiddenmoon is being nasty. I want you to be my mate, Moonrise." There’s a dark secret in me '' ''Don’t leave me locked in your heart '' ''Set me free '' ''Feel the need in me '' ''Set me free '' ''Stay forever '' ''And ever and ever and ever It's been 3 moons from that scene. I'm expecting Lionclaw's kits. Hiddenmoon is still sulky after losing Lionclaw, by my heart is as light as a feather. Ever since he declared his love for me, I've been different. Quite and gentle, but different. I've been set free by my lost love. ''I just can’t get you out of my head '' ''I just can’t get you out of my head '' ''I just can’t get you out of my head '' ''I just can’t get you out of my head '' Category:Songfic Category:Nightfern's Stories